What time does
by Tataiha
Summary: Hurt,pain,feelings we all have them, everyone knows that.So why do you think i'm so cold. Why don't you take the time to see what i see, feel what i feel and look the way i look at the world.I'm not what you think I am. Being Rewritten
1. the book

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The book

"Hilary didn't come to practice for like a week!" exclaimed Tyson." Maybe she's busy doing stuff," said Kenny." WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD SHE BE DOING?"Said Tyson, his face looked like it was going to explode. Giggles could be heard from some where." What, who was that?' said Max."I don't know," said ray," but it sounds really familiar." "You forgot about me Ray?" said the voice, "How could you, now you will pay!" Just then a scilicet jump off Tyson's roof and with a pink flash the thing landed on ray and held him by his neck almost choking him." What Mariah? What are you doing here?" said Ray." Well I thought Hilary could use some company since you guys are... well...GUYS!" said Mariah, finally getting off Ray which allowed him to finally get up."Whats wrong with being a guy?" said Tyson," It's way better than being a girl!" "NO IT ISN'T!" yelled Mariah beating him in to a pulp.

Hilary walked down to her basement where a whole ton of books were. She often came down her when she was small, and still does. Her grandparents traveled around the world and came to visit once in a while. They had always brought back books and now here they are again. Hilary let out a big sigh, "I sure hope the guys don't get too worried that I hadn't made any contact with them in a week," Hilary thought out loud. But now that her grandparents were gone, she could now go back to her normal life. "Come to me," said a spooky voice. "What? What was that?" said Hilary, her voice was very shaky. It didn't answer but instead a glow appeared from one of the books. Hilary came to it, but it was beautiful. It was bind together by a brown leather cover, very old fashion. It had the same spidery writing almost magical, the kind you would see in the church bibles that were written centuries ago. On the cover wrote no name, author or any thing except the big spidery words, which wrote "**_Beyond Infinity_**". When Hilary opened it up the book was written in parchment paper the fine kind, the type that seems to make noise every time you touch it. She began to read not caring if she would be there all day.

"So why were you guys talking about Hilary?" asked a curious Mariah. "Well you see Maria she hasn't come to practice in a week so we were getting worried," Max said in one big breath. "Why not just phone her?" said Mariah. "That's a great idea", said Tyson almost sprinting over top ray trying to get to the telephone, which was on the other side of the building. "Wow, he's sure eager to call Hilary", said Maria in an almost pitiful tone, "Especially when he's always the one who is complaining about her." "Uh guys, does any one even know her phone number?" asked Max. Just then Tyson came running back huffing and puffing "Uh guys, does any one know Hilary's phone number?" gasped a tired Tyson. Everyone sweat roped. "No I don't," everyone said at the same time. "You mean you guys new her for so long and you didn't once asked what her phone number was?" yelled Mariah, "You should be ashamed I don't even know how Hilary can tolerate you all!" "Especially when you mistreat her so badly," she muttered. They looked her up in the phone book. She lived on 278 cherry blossom lane and her phone number was 236-482-7836.

Ring...Ring "Hello," answered Hilary, still reading the book which she found moments ago. "Hey Hilary, the guys, and me" Tyson was cut off by Maria "HEY," she yelled. "Ok, me and the guys, and Maria were getting worried about you because you didn't come to practice this week," said Tyson with a hint of worry in his voice. "Oh, I'm fine my grandparents were here all week," Hilary said half-heartedly. "Well ok then see ya," Tyson exclaimed, "Bye, I'll be there in ten," said Hilary in a mono voice that usually only Kai held in his voice.

Hilary was walking to Tyson's dojo still reading the book she found. Her eyes, heart and soul were glued to the book as her mind and feet were glued to their destination. She was so interested in the book that when she arrived Mariah almost pounced on her and hse just walks to the porch and sat there not caring that 6 pairs of eyes where following her.

Ok so like thats the first chapter of my first story...and sorry for the short chapter and tell me if I should do something about it ok?

Oh yah andI don't own anything...if I beyblade why would I be here anyways?Besides I'd porbably make Hilary kick butt and the guys sit on the sidelines...GIRL POWER


	2. the time machine

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The time machine

She just sat there reading her book that she didn't seem to realize that every one was staring at her, like she was some kind of monster. "Hey, Hilary," Max greeted his friend. "…" No reply. "Ok… does anyone know how to get her attention?" Max asked. Everyone thought for a while then they all turned to Tyson. "Hey, you can get her attention," Max confirmed. "Well duh, this should be easy, "Tyson said confidently. "I hope so," Ray muttered to himself. "You see all we have to do is get that book away from her," Tyson said in a matter-of-factly tone. He started to pull on the book but Hilary held on to it. Very tightly. Tyson finally gave in. "Man that thing is glued to her hands," Tyson huffed, "Well time for plan B, make her laugh." He started making funny faces. No use. 

In fifteen minutes they were all out of ideas. Kai finally got of his position of leaning on the wall to walk in to the bathroom and get a pale of ice-cold water. He held it over her head and let the water flow over her slim body, letting the pale fall on her head as well. "Ow, what was that for I'm **freezing** now," she scowled at Kai. The trademark "Humph," was heard from him. "Humph, yourself," she scowled again, "No, respect at all." Hilary muttered to herself. She turned back her attention to her book examining any flaws that were made from the water. "You could at lease say sorry," Hilary yelled, "YOU ALMOST RIENED MY BOOK!" "Um, ok Hilary why not kill Kai but in stead go shopping ok?" Mariah interrupted the argument and dragging Hilary out the front gate to the shopping mall so she won't send Kai in to the hemisphere.

"Hey guys," Kenny said excitedly after being inside doing something during the whole argument. "I made a time machine!" he said almost skipping now. "As if that's believable," Tyson said. "Yah, he got a point there," Ray agreed. "For once, "Max added. "Well, I tried ok," Kenny said finally standing in front of the guys. "Well come on I want to see if it works ok!" With that he made his way back followed by the gang (including Kai). When they got in to a room they found a little metal box like thing setting on the table with levers and buttons and flashing lights. "Well, I set it to go forward in time so lets go!" Kenny almost jumped on to the seat in front of the desk. Everyone waited as Kenny finished preparing the machine. "O, guys prepare to be amazed!" and with that Kenny pushed a red flashing button and everything went blank.

They all still stood when they finally was able to see again. "Well, I'm definitely amazed," Max, said almost falling over. "Where are we any way?" asked Ray. "What happened to us!" Tyson almost yelled. They looked at themselves then each other they looked five years older, they wore the same clothes but in bigger sizes. "But the big question is what happened to this place?" Kai finally said still keeping his cool. Everyone looked around to see that they were standing in the middle of a destroyed city.

Hey every body hope you all enjoy it…. I know I don't write a lot but I'll definitely update a lot.

GIRLZ RULE!


	3. The lieutenant

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The lieutenant

Ok I know I don't write long chapters but I'll try…. um so thank you to all my reviews.

**_Loves Loners:_** I know there short but I don't have so much time … besides that means I'll update more.

**_Sangus-chan:_** Thank you I am trying, don't rush me.

Kari Morimata: thank you I am not sure how to change it but next time I'll get some one to help me. And thank you for helping me type.

**_Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime:_** I will update soon….trust me.

**_Kendo Baby:_** thank you I know how you feel…GIRL POWER!

**_Arevelo: thank_** you for the review!

Rosewaters: thank you and you can take the destroyed city idea I'm thinking much bigger and you are a very good writer! BlueWoLf13: thank you and there are no pairings…yet. 

**_Kai's Moonlight Angel: _**thank you.

**_pauline9115: _**thank you.

Also, some one teach me to do the divide line thing.

And I don't own any thing…my friend did some of the typing for me so thank you.

On with the story.

Everyone stood dumb-founded. "What are you doing here?" said a deep masculine voice. Just then, a dark hooded figure appeared in front of them. "State your business, and what are your I.D. numbers?" Tyson exclaimed," WHAT IN THE WORLD OF FRENCH FRIES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" "Surely, you have to have an I.D. number!" the deep masculine voice answered. Then Tyson said," I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKIING ABOUT, EINSTIEN!" The masculine guy said," You don't have and I.D. number? That means you're an…ENEMY! MUST KILL!" "OH NOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed. The big, masculine dude started chasing them everywhere. Tyson tripped over a brick and said, "CURSE YOU, BRICK! BECAUSE OF YOU, I GOT A BIG, FAT BRUISE!" Just then, the hooded dude came up to him, holding his saber sword right above Tyson's head, ready to strike. **Beep, beep, beep**… "What in the world of noodles in soup was that?" The masculine dude unclothed a saucer-like thing that was the size of his palm. The saucer-like thing had one light in the middle. A beam of light shot from the middle part to project a pink longhaired girl. They couldn't see her face because her back was facing them. "Hello Mari", said the masculine guy. " What is the MEANING OF THIS? You were supposed to be back 15 minutes ago!" "But ma'am…there are enemies behind our borders." The hologram girl turned around to face Tyson and the others. She revealed that she wore a black mask over her eyes; a small smile graced her lips. "Bring them back. They pose no threat to us".

The hooded dude and Tyson's practically freaked out gang walked up a dirt path toward a castle on a cliff. Max looked around. "What is this place? It looks like some freaky fireplace…" Ray answered," I have to agree with Max, this place looks…………………………….destroyed…" Kenny stayed quiet for the whole time. "This is your home… or what's left of it anyway…" the hooded guy said. Kenny said, "What do you mean this is our 'home'?" The hooded guy replied, "I mean, that your former city, Tokyo, got demolished, obliterated and run over." "So why is that castle still standing and whom are you taking us to see?" said Kai in his usual mono toned voice. The hooded guy replied," I'm taking you to see the lieutenant of GBA."

They have walked silently until they reached the big stone building. With a soft knock on the wooden door, the man said," Number 652486J here with our guests." The large wooden door slowly opened. They walked in to some organization's headquarters. It was busy with at lease 3 people bussing by them every few seconds. They walked in a large hall until they reached another large wooden door. The place looked like a maze with doors, a ceiling and stairs, but just as confusing. The man that lead them here, on orders, opened the door in front of them and closed the door behind them. "So who is this Mari person anyway?" Max asked. "The lieutenant," the man answered simply. The gang looked around, it looked like a dining room for rich people, and there at one of the large glass windows, in the dark was a lone person, the hologram girl. She was looking over the destroyed with hopeful eyes that maybe one day it will be standing once again. "You still haven't told us why this place was still standing," Kai said suddenly. There was a silent pause, then "Well, you see…" he began. The lieutenant cut him off," I'll explain, please leave." "Yes ma'am," without hesitating he went back to the hall. She got up, walked straight at Ray and hugged him. He was stunned, so was the rest of the team. "I missed you so much," she sobbed. "Do I even know you?" Ray said politely. "I guess you don't remember me since you left for so long, Ray," She said, and taking off her mask to reveal… "MARIAH!" everyone had so many more questions in their heads know.

All right hope you liked it.


	4. The general

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The general

Thank you to all my reviewers! So any way back to the point I want some of you OC (own characters) so send them in please! Incase no one knows A/N means authors note. And if you don't know what P.O.V means it means point of view.

I own nothing… except Kiko and Miko the Mishioto twins!

* * *

"Mariah," Ray said, "What happened here?" "YOU _LEFT_, that's what happened!" she said still sobbing her eyes out, "and now your all back I'm so happy!" now her tears were rivers indicating that she hadn't cried in a long while. "OK, enough water works your going to drown us!" Tyson said in a panicking state. "I CAN'T HELP IT!" Mariah screamed, "I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS!" now she was crying so much there was a large pool of tears that the red carpet underneath couldn't absorb it all. "What do you mean you haven't seen us in five years?" Max asked while trying but failing to do well in holding back the angry Tyson. "Well no one could find a trace of you, not the police or the FBI… nobody," Mariah whispered in a sad tone titling her head downwards. "But we didn't go any where," Ray said. Now they had even more questions. "Well, how do I put this um… you disappeared with out a trace and your saying you have no idea where you went…this is too weird," she said with a disappointed face._ 'I was hoping they could give me the answers… oh well… when the general comes she'll know what to do… but what about the commander… she is going to be upset about this.' _" So… why is this place standing again?" Kai asked for the third time. He needed answers and he wanted them now. "Well you see the GBA…" she was cut off. "WHATS THE GBA!" asked Tyson finally calming down a little. "DON'T INTERUPT I'M GETTING TO THAT!" Mariah yelled, "Like I was saying the GBA is the Global Battling Association and they built this place after the city was destroyed, it's a place where the survivors can stay and train." Mariah said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Train for what?" asked Ray. "To beat the monsters," she said. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW?" asked Tyson almost bursting with curiosity. "Ok, I'll start from the very beginning, when you disappeared they could only find your blades and bitbeasts…" she was interrupted again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT DRAGOON RIGHT HERE!" Tyson said looking for his blade in his pocket. "I CAN'T FIND IT!" he said looking at the others with a questionable face they looked for their blades only to find they were gone too.

* * *

Far away in the dark, thick, lush forest that wasn't burned down a young girl with silver hair tied in a long ponytail was running from something. "I HATE CHICKENS!" she yelled to nobody in particular making a few birds fly from the shear volume.

* * *

"Like I was saying there was nothing left except for …" she was cut off again** (A/N: boy I wouldn't want to be her people just keep interrupting… and also incase anyone was wondering Mariah is wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a light pink pair of baggy cargo pants and pink running shoes, also she has her hair tied in a bun on the back of her head and a staff tied to her back.) **by a girl with long silver hair tied in a ponytail running in and slamming the door on the opposite side of the room **(A/N: you know where the boys didn't come in.)**. Now Mariah had a vein popping out of her head. "Hey, Mari why are there people in the meeting room?" the girl said looking at Mariah then the boys, "How come you didn't tell me we had guesses?" "Well maybe it was because you were too busy running away from the chickens," Mariah said plainly. They guys sweat drop. "You remember the BBA Revolutions from five years ago?" Mariah said. "You mean the bladders that vanished in to thin air?" the girl said. "Yah Infinity, well here they are!" Mariah said pointing to the gang. Taking of her baby blue coat that reached her ankles she revealed that she wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, black platforms and a skull charm on a black string tied around her neck. She gracefully hung her coat on a near by coat hanger. "THIS ISN'T TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND WE'RE FIGHTING A WAR HERE!" Infinity yelled coldly putting on an ice mask. "They have to go we can't take care of them…let captain 1 take them to his academy, he'll turn these chumps in to warriors." "We can't… they're our friends…why not let the commander decide." Mariah said also putting on an ice mask. "Wait, what are you talking about we're already warriors, I can take you, on right here, right now in the dish!" Tyson yelled, "I'm the world beyblading champion!" "Don't be stupider than you already are, the world beyblading champion doesn't count as a warrior," Infinity said coldly walking out another door that lead to the staff dorm rooms. "Don't worry she's is very nice…at times," Mariah said taking off her ice mask. "So what now?" asked Kenny. "How about you tell us why you aren't still looking for us'" Kai said in a stern voice. "Um... well you see after a while of looking... ok two years to be exact our commander told us to stop..." Mariah was cut off once again. "Who ever this commander is I want to talk to him and right now, I'm going to set things straight with him," Tyson said eager to yell at the commander for not still looking for them. "If you say so..." Mariah said. Turning to the long, wooden table in the middle of the room she flipped one of the corners up to reveal a dashboard with lots of buttons. She pressed a black one and a TV screen came down from the ceiling hanging by a pole. It clicked on and it showed a blurred figure practicing swinging something. "Hey, commander we got some visitors," Mariah chirped. "Tell them to go away if they want to be in the staff they can't," A high-pitched female voice said. "But you'll want to see them," Mariah said trying to convince the girl on the other side of the connection to come. "Fine, but this better be important... or I'll slit their throats and kill them afterward," she said, she was obviously not happy. Click"There you wanted the commander your have her," Mariah said in an if she really will slit their throats and kill you afterward it isn't my problem. BANG Just then the door where Infinity came in moments ago.

* * *

Commanders p.o.v Oh man I'm tired this better be good, after all the GBAs' strong, bold, brave, cold commander has to be alert and focused and well slept too.

* * *

Normal P.O.V The figure stood at the door in the shadows, when the commander stepped in it was..."HILARY!"

* * *

Well thanks for reading and a special thanks the arevelo for the OC Infinity Xavier! Also I have decided about the pairings and here they are: Hilary and Kai, Infinity and Tala, Kenny and Ming Ming and of coarse the very obvious couple is Ray and Mariah, and last but not least I know I write short chapters but I'll make it up to you by posting every week… well, around that time line. 


	5. the commander

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The commander

Thank you to all my reviewers! And sent in some OCS I'm dieing here! Any way back to the story.

* * *

"HILARY," they all shouted. Then they looked at each other. While that happened a pair of those familiar brown eyes looked up and widened. All they did was stand around, starring at each other like they were all aliens or something. A clank was heard as the sheathed sword fell on to the stone ground. All was quite until Hilary came to her senses and bent over to pick up her sword. "What are they doing here," she said bitterly, sheathing her sword and hanging it once again on here blood red sash. "Oh, well they were just…" said Mariah not being able to finish her sentence because Tyson started to sprint, making a beeline for… "HILARY!" he shouted with his arms open ready to slam in to her and give her a hug she won't soon forget. Unfortunately Hilary was quick dogging and making him slam in to the wall, twitching to signal he was still alive. Everyone had their mouths open except for Kai who just widened his eyes. She had moved so fast that by the time they could see her she was somewhere else and not in the way of the hugging monster. "We were just waiting for the commander, Tyson wants the give him and earful," Max said cheerfully. "Your looking at her dumbo," Hilary said coldly sending chills down poor Max's spine. "What do you mean the commander is a girl? HAHA you're pulling our legs," said Tyson finally being able the pull himself off the wall. "Yes dumbest she's a girl and your looking at her." She said oh so bitterly. No reply. "Ok let me make it very simple for you dumb-dumbs I'm the commander, I called off the search for you guys, I'm the one that created the GBA," she said losing her patience, which hasn't happened in a long while. That definitely made everyone confused.

* * *

Ok, I know that was super short but I'm in a hurry to get this posted and I'm not writing any more until I get 2 more OCS ok? By the way I will be answering my reviews on my profile and arevelo don't send me another character. 


	6. the bitbeastspart 1

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** the biteasts-part 1

Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'm answering my reviews on my profile.

* * *

"So, did that get through your thick skulls or do I have to program it in," Hilary said, raising an eyebrow. "WHAT? WHY I'M GON'A…" Tyson growl through clenched teeth while every one, even Mariah, was trying to hold him back. "What are you doing to do? Rip your blade? Oh that's right, you don't have your blade or your bit beasts," Hilary mocked; she hadn't had this much fun toying with someone in years. "Well where is it smarty-pants?" Tyson tried to mock back, didn't work, and didn't even faze her. "For your information I have your blades…" She said, she did not dare say where the beasts were. "SO where are our bitbeasts, Hilary?" Max dared to ask the question. BEEP, BEEP. A beeping noise was echoing in the room. "I'll get it!" Mariah said cheerfully. Since the dashboard was still showing she pressed a big black one and another, even bigger, screen slid down on a pole from the ceiling.

* * *

I am super sorry for the super long time it took to get this chapter up and super sorry for it being so short, I couldn't find the time to write it because of all the homework. Remember to review and I'll Write more, ok! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The bitbeasts part 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'm answering my reviews on my profile.

* * *

"Hi Tala", said Mariah. "So what have you got for me this time head master Tala", said Hilary. "What head master? Ok, now I'm really confused," Tyson, said, they all just ignored him. "I'll be arriving in a few hours with your new recruits commander," Tala answered the unsaid question. "Alright, I'll keep the guards on stand by," Hilary said. The screen disappeared into the ceiling again. "Um, Hilary can I ask you something?" Mariah said, Hilary knew it must have been important to be asking so nervously. "Sure," Hilary said in a monotone. "CAN RAY AND THE GUYS STAY THEY HAVN'T BEEN HERE FOR SO LOND AND I WANT TO CATCH UP SO PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!" Mariah blurted out. "No" "Please" 

No

Please

No

Please

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Please

No

Please

No

At lunch Please No 

Please

"Don't you know what No means?"

"No"

"You know Tyson I think Hilary really doesn't want us to be here," Max said. "Yah, you think?" Tyson said. "Yes" Max chirped. Everyone sweat drops. "You know I know that you mi…" Mariah began, but Hilary stepped on her foot and dragged her in to the hall. "Don't you ever bring that up," Hilary growled. "I'm sorry but I thought it might be nice to see some feelings other than anger and annoyance," Mariah said innocently. "Fine they can stay," Hilary finally gave in. "YES!" Mariah almost screamed.

* * *

"You know guys Hilary changed a lot," Ray said. Hilary changed a lot was an understatement. Her hair grew up to her waist, her skin was pale, she wore a sort of kimono top except the neck part had no place to let the sash tie around to keep it from falling off, instead it was like a v-neck with the trimming on one side sticking out a bit. The black velvet pants contrasted with her pale skin. Her shoes looked like they could handle flames, bombs, terrain, mud, dust, sand you name it. The blood red sash matched her kimono like top and the sheathed sword was too well crafted for show. One touch and half your finger will be cut, a total beauty, once you get over the fact that it's powerful and deadly. The cold, tough exterior helps too.

* * *

_I hope this won't be too much of a_ _bummer when Tala comes to pick up those interferences, Hilary thought._ Mariah had ran back to the guys to tell them the good news, her mind still not use to the fact that the commander _ALWAYS_ got what she wanted. After a party like conversation Mariah finally figured out that the guy had nowhere to sleep and that Hilary hadn't came out of the dorms hall. "Hey guys, I just thought of something," Mariah said, "you guys have no where to sleep." "Your right… so where do we sleep?" Ray asked. "I know you guys can sleep in the dorms," Mariah chimed with the fact she had actually had the courage to break the rules.

* * *

"So you guys comfy?" Mariah said. "YAH," the guys yell from inside the room. "Hmn," was heard after ward. The room was huge; it was as big as the BBA's lounge.** (A/N: Incase you haven't clued in that place is way big.)** There were 5 whole king sized beds with 2 doors. One leading to the bathrooms the staff shared (which had about ten bathrooms) and the other lead to a big closet that they put there stuff, but it was empty because they had nothing with them… nothing tat they wanted to put in anyway. There was a coffee table in front of the sofa that was in the middle of the room. There also was a computer desk with no computer that Kenny could work on. That only took up two sides one side with the beds the other side with the rest of the stuff. The far wall had a big window…scratch that, the far wall was a big window with two doors, both made of glass and on the opposite wall, where the door was located, the cement that was covered in white paint was lined with bookshelves full of air. "So where's your room Mariah," Ray asked shyly. "It's across the hall and don't tell Hilary," Mariah answer, "and be at diner in 20 minutes." She quickly ran in to the room opposite to theirs and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_At diner_

They came in to the room to find a girl setting up the plates. Her pastel pink hair swaying this way and that way as she ran from spot to spot being very careful not to drop the plates, but that would be hard because her maid dress was very puffy the white apron not so white any more, her clean white shirt was ironed and pressed neatly, her shoes looked like the ones that were for people who went to private school (like Kagome's) and her white maid head band (like in Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew) completed her out fit, although it didn't do such a good job keeping her long bangs from falling on to her face. When she was done she finally realized that they were standing there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "NO IT'S OK WE'RE HERE… TO…UM," Max yell. More screaming and yelling until… "Stop!" Mariah yelled, her hair was dripping wet and the only thing she was wearing was a fluffy white **(A/N: Boy they sure have a lot of white)** bathrobe and pink cat slippers. A light tingling feeling spread across Ray's face like water down a hill. "What is with all this screaming? Can't a girl take a shower peacefully?" Mariah asked clearly losing her patience. The guys backed a way a little, but Ray stayed, his feet glued to the ground. A stronger tingling feeling pricked Ray's skin, and his heartbeat was speeding up.

* * *

Sorry for the long time it has taken me to right this fairly longer chapter…I'm starting to get writers block and be sure to read my new story! Co-written by yours truly arevelo. Read and review please!I almost forgot!MUHAHAHAHAH!I leat you off at a cliffy!I'm so evil! 


	8. the bitbeast 3

**Title:** What time does

**Chapter:** The Bit beast part 3

Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'm answering my reviews on my profile. Just like the last few times! And I know people are reading but not reviewing!

Last time 

A light tingling feeling spread across Ray's face like water down a hill. "What is with all this screaming? Can't a girl take a shower peacefully?" Mariah asked clearly losing her patience. The guys backed a way a little, but Ray stayed, his feet glued to the ground. A stronger tingling feeling pricked Ray's skin, and his heartbeat was speeding up.

Now 

If you know that love grows with time then your right. Over the 5 years they skipped Ray's love for Mariah had also grown to his unawareness.** (A/N: Poor guy, he doesn't even know he's in love.)** "Ray are you ok?" Mariah said, she had the what's-the-matter-with-you look in her eyes and she planned to keep it until Ray answered.

"No …Nothing…w…why?" Ray stared to shake a little which Mariah's cat eyes saw. "Well, first of you look like a ripe cliff berry," Mariah said giggling a little. She was right, Ray's face looked like a tomato. "What's a cliff berry?" Max asked, "It sounds yummy!"

"Well…um…" Mariah didn't know what to say. "Well, a cliff berry is a berry that grows only on the highest cliffs," another feminine voice said from the dorms. "Oh brother, don't you have any guys here?" Tyson said, "I mean why have so many girls? They're weak and cry and don't know how to fight." Tyson was way, way over his head.

"I'm leaving these guys to you Marina," Mariah said walking out of the room. "Well, you see………….." the girl with pastel blue hair that was tied in to a long pony tail on the back of her head. Her emerald green eyes glittered with intelligence; she wore a white skirt with blue trimming and I white clean shirt. She carried a book with her, red running shoes and her big round, thin-rimmed glasses completed her smart looking appearance.

Tyson's pov

_Man this girl is boring, a bet I could reach the top of a mountain before she finishes, _Tyson thought as he picked up bits and pieces of her speech about how girls are smarter and over all better then males.

Kenny's pov

Man this girl is smart! I wonder where she gets her intelligence? Who cares she's cuter then Ming Ming! Wait, did I just think she was cutter then Ming Ming! He mentally beat himself up

Normal pov

Kenny blushed mad like a ripe cliff berry (which is red when ripest) his skin felt like it was going to melt in to a nice puddle at his feet, leaving his muscles to spill. "Kenny, are you ok? You look like you ate my grandpa's extra spicy chilling chilly!" Tyson said remembering a similar moment.

Flash back 

"Grandpa, what's this?" A younger version of Tyson said, pointing to a bowl of chilly. "It's your grandpa's famous extra spicy chilling chilly!" the old man exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't know you were famous!" Tyson shouted. "Just eat it!" the old man urged. The little kid eat it in a flash, and ran around like a crazy guy, his face red and steam pouring out of his ears.

End of flash back

"YAH! I'm super I'm just a…. getting hot that's all!" Rubbing the back of his head. "So any way why are you screaming and is this your natural color?" Max asked pulling one of her long pigtails that were tied on the topsides of her head. "Yes now stop!" Swatting Max's hand away and blushing a deep red. "So what's your name?" Max asked, he is obviously interested in her, if you know what I mean. "My name? Oh my name, yes, my name is Hiroshi, at…at your service…I…I cook and clean here," Hiroshi said timidly and blushing even more.

"Ok, my name is Max nice to meet you," holding out his hand. She took it and shook it lightly, then looked at the clock on the wall she almost screamed. "Oh dear I better get moving Hilary will be coming back and the table isn't even set yet," Hiroshi cried running back and forth to set the table. "Where is she anyway I have something to give her," Marina said. "What could that be, a lesson on how to be more polite?" Tyson mocked.

"Don't underestimate her, you'll regret it," Marina advised. "Whatever I don't need advise from some nit-wit girl," Tyson loved poking fun at her. "Oh really well I guess you would be wondering where your bitbeasts are, wouldn't you?" Marina was on to something. "You know where they are?" Max, Ray and Tyson said in unison. "Yah but I'm not telling you," Marina mocked. They cried rivers and rivers and rivers.

"But I will tell you where your blades are," Marina said, she just couldn't make people cry without feeling guilty. "You will!" Max and Tyson chimed. Ray knew better. "Yah, they're in a show case in the lobby, maybe I'll bring you there if your nice," Marina mocked, she loved poking fun back.

Static echoed in the room, "Marina I've spotted the glider, Hiroshi open the middle window that points to east," Hilary's stern voice echoed. Marina ran to the dashboard while Hiroshi quickly opened the window like she was told to. As the big glass windows finally finished opening a huge gust of wing came in, that was carrying Hilary.

She was on a white board; belly on the top center, hands holding handles. The board looked like a pair of wings with two mini jet engines that were on the back and turned off. She gracefully jumped off nearing the top of the ceiling and to everyone's surprise, including Kai's, she landed on her feet like it was nothing.

With the board still in her hand she tossed it aside and started to talk, "Tala is coming I about 15 minutes and the guards aren't on stand by." "Sorry I forgot," Marina said and spoke in to the microphone, "All guards on north west north gate please stand by." "Good now when Tala leaves you guys go with him," Hilary stated. All mouths were open, with the exception of Kai. "But I thought you said they could stay!" Mariah wined from out of nowhere.

Flash back

"_Fine they can stay," Hilary finally gave in. "YES!" Mariah almost screamed._

"But I didn't say they would stay till the war is over, besides we can't run out of food now… especially with Tyson's big appetite." Hilary muttered the last part so no one would hear. "Oh come on you missed them to you know that!" Mariah exclaimed but covered her mouth afterward. But it was way too late, it was out and they all heard it. Mariah wanted to say it to the guys earlier but couldn't.

_Flash back_

"You know I know that you mi…" Mariah began, but Hilary stepped on her foot and dragged her in to the hall. "Don't you ever bring that up," Hilary growled.

"I knew it! I knew it! You thought I wouldn't know but now! I know!" yelled Tyson. "So I missed you big deal I was only like that for a week," Hilary said in a that's-so-pathetic voice. While everyone except Kai tried to calm down Tyson Hilary walked to the entrance door and pulled to door behind her.

Kai's pov

_"So I missed you big deal I was only like that for a week," Hilary said in a that's-so-pathetic voice. Some how that sort of hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. What was his problem I mean sure he liked to care that she gave him but now it seemed she didn't care if they all died. He mentally beat him self up for thinking he even liked the care she gave him but hey, no body is totally emotionless. He quietly watched as the last of Hilary disappear to who knows where!_

Hilary's pov

_You think I'm so bad? Well that's your problem! I'm there's a lot more bad things out there and they made me this way._

Flash back 

_A girl with shoulder length, brown hair sobbed as she remembered a nightmare that kept coming back._

_**Double flash back**_

**Hilary ran to Tyson's dojo when she heard the BBA revolutions went missing. She turned a sharp corner only to be intercepted by a police officer. "You can't go in there ma'am this is a private investigation," he said. "I don't care those were my best friends!" Hilary yelled pushing the officer aside and running under the yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' banner to find hero and Tyson's grandfather weeping. She just couldn't believe it they couldn't have disappeared, they just couldn't! She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes then roll down her cheek. She ran again this time toward the ocean. She just wanted to run away from all her problems, even though she knew it wouldn't help. When she got there she screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted out of this nightmare and she could only think of one-way …death. She ran home took a knife and held it in front of her. Hilary's parents haven't come home yet and this would be the best time. With a swift movement the knife found it's way in to her abdomen. She watched as the crimson liquid fell to the white marble floor, staining it with the pain she held. Then all went black as the last of her consciousness faded.**

**Her parents had come home early that day to find their daughter on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood.**

**Hilary's pov**

'**Light I see light' she thought as she ran towards the white glow somewhere ahead of her. She focused, the light suddenly turned pink.**

**Normal pov**

**Hilary's eyes floundered open just to meet a pair of pink ones. "Hilary? HILARY!" Mariah yelled. "Mariah? What are you doing in heaven? Did you commit suicide too?" Hilary asked. "NO! You're in the hospital. When I heard the guys disappeared I had to come, but when I heard you were in the hospital I had to come here first." Mariah said between sobs. Mariah had just reminded her of her nightmare and she started to cry.**

**End of double flash back**

Hilary sobbed how could they have disappeared? Well how ever or who ever did it they will be dead. **(A/N: Kind of ironic don't you think?)** But first she had to become stronger. She hadn't done anything for the past week except for crawl in a corner and cry. She didn't even eat, but only drank water.** (A/N: I would eat even if I were that sad…well maybe…) **The next day she found a master who was willing to train her to be great at whatever. He saw a lot of potential in her.

End of flash back

Hilary Walked among the many working corps, watching out for the running ones. She knew she was being watched but shook it off. She needed to think.

So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long update but here is your longer chapter, and I think I'm going to need even more time to finish the next. Oh yah! Please read arevelo's fics and the other fic I'm writing. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I'm begging you! **Begging**


	9. the bit beast 4

Title: What time does  
Chapter: The Bit beast part 3

Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'm answering my reviews on my profile. Just like the last few times! And I know people are reading but not reviewing!

-------------------------------------  
_Last time  
_  
_Hilary walked among the many working corps, watching out for the running ones. She knew she was being watched but shook it off. She needed to think. _

----------------------------------_  
Now   
_Hilary sighed heavily. 'This won't work! What do I do if they find out about… about their power! That won't be good! Come on girl, pull it together! You got this far and you are not going to give up now so think!' Hilary thought long and hard, raking her brain for anything that would help, and the only thing she could think of was… Mirokashi-sensei. She looked at the newly blooming flowers sprout out of the dead earth and stopped to admire them.

'If only my life was as simple as that flower' she thought. Slowly bending down she picked the flower from the rest of the plant and walked along the burned dirt road, then switching in to high gear to running. 'I better hurry, Tala is coming in less then 13 minutes!' She scowled at herself. Running even faster she turned to run in to the green woods, stopping suddenly she whistled a tune.

---------------------------------------------------  
Tyson finally calmed down from his little fit… scratch that… his huge fit. Everyone was excuasted from trying to keep him from trampling on the house. Kai leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, wondering about... Hilary. _'HILARY! What am I thinking!' Kai mentally scowled at himself. 'Why would i think about Hilary?' He asked. _**'Because you like her! Thats why!' some one shouted at him.**

_Who are you?_

**You.**

_Well then shut up stupid!_

**If you call me stupid your saying you stupid.**

_No, I'm saying your stupid not me!How did you get here anyway?_

**Through the power of imagination!**

_You got to be kidding me..._

**I am!**

_Who are you and what are you doing here!_

**To tell you the truth!**

_The truth?_

**THE TRUTH!**

_About..._

**YOUR FEELINGS!**

_I know my own feelings and i don't need some freak to tell me what I'm feeling because I'm not feeling anything!_

**Whatever you say but I'm warning you, your starting to like her...**

_No I'm NOT! She's just another stupid girl that thinks she's better than everyone else!_

**But she did save hundreds of lives and she didn't become Commander by thinking she was the best! She is the best!**

_GET OUT!_

**Ok, don't have the be so touchy about it...**

_I'M NOT TOUCHY! _Kai finally had it, he went straight in to his room and slammed the door behind him, in some sort of calm way only he could pull off."What's with him?" Tyson asked. "Who knows," Max answered.

--------------------------------------

A deer-like animal with three horns ran towards the brunette. Answering it's masters call, it leaped forward letting her grab on to one of it's with one hand and jump on it's back. She rode it like a miniature horse to her destonation._ 'I hope your spirit is still alive!' Hilary thought._

-------------------------

Beep "Ma'am the head master is here, should I let him in?" Someone said. "Yes let him in," Marina said boredly. In came the familiar red-head named Tala. "Hey, so where's Hilary? There are some things I really need to tell her some news." Tala said, he had ergant written all over his face.

--------------------------

ok so not as long as my other chapt but im getting major writters block. and for all those naruto fans im writting a story on that, ok? please please please review!


	10. the truth

Title: What time does  
Chapter: The truth

Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'm answering my reviews on my profile. Just like the last few times! And I know people are reading but not reviewing!

-------------------------------------  
_Last time  
_  
_Beep "Ma'am the head master is here, should I let him in?" Someone said. "Yes let him in," Marina said boredly. In came the familiar red-head named Tala. "Hey, so where's Hilary? There are some things I really need to tell her some news." Tala said, he had ergant written all over his face._

------------------------------------

_now_

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Mariah, "I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Tala looked at her then towards the gang. "If she isn't here I'll talk to the G-revalutions over there," Tala was trying to get as far away from the freaking-out Mariah as possible. "AND THIS IS ALL MY FAULT..." Mariah just didn't even stop to take a breath.

"So I hear that your the second in command! Congraulations!" Max add the last part unexpectedly. "Yah...to tell you the truth it's not so bad having the all mighty commander in control," Tala said the _all might _part sarcasticly. "And why is that? I thought you liked being in control," Kai stated. "Well sure, but if I get in to trouble Hilary will take the blame on herself...it's fun to watching her do that... But don't tell her I said that, she didn't become top over me for nothing," it semmed that everyone said that.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP TELLING US THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WE KNOW THAT BUT PERSONALLY I DON'T CARE!SHE'S STILL THE SAME OLD, BOSSY, ANNOYING GIRL WE ALL USE TO KNOW BUT NOW SHE'S JUST DRESSING DIFFERENLY AND BEING A COLD-HEARTED BITCH!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs with every fiber in his lazy body.**(oh...bad idea)**

"Well I guess then you won't mind me doing this," Tyson's fave went smashing in to the ground as he twiched in pain. "Hilary!" Mariah yelled going after her favorite cold-hearted friend. She quickly dodged it. "Is there something you need to tell me Tala?" Hilary said in a very annoyed voice.

"Oh...yah um..." He began to stammer and walked over to the table so he could pull a crumpled, paper map to show her. It looked very...brown with very little green or black. "Well you see looks like Biovolt made an attak on the city of Kyoto..." Tala began to explain the situation.

"I told those fools to let us build headquarters there but now they're all dead," Hilary spat. "Nice Guess but they captured them and forced them to pledge elegence to them or..." Tala said the _or_ very saddly and pitifully. "Or?" Hilary quetioned. "Or they die..." Tala said, it was bearly a whisper but she heard it, everyone heard it.

"That's so cruel!" Max and Hiroshi said in unison since Max was eavsdropping and Hiroshi was standing in the corner. Hiroshi blushed and Max laughed nervously. Hilary's eyebrow raised at the strang site. "Max ...and Hiroshi... are right!" Tyson said. Ray nodded in ageement to the three and so did Kai. "Wait...did I hear you say Biovolt?" Ray said out of the blue.

"Yah Ray, Biovolt is the one we're having the war with...oops I guess we forgot to tell you..." Mariah answered his question. A strange silence hung in the room and was suffecating everyone in it's void, the truth drowning everyone in horror. Kai was the one to shoo the silence away, "So are they the one's that have our bitbeasts?" Kai said in his regular emotionless voice.

"If you mean that stupid, low-down dirt bag Voltaire and his pack-mule Boris then yes they have them," Hilary spat with the words drowned in hatred. Kenny flinched at her words. He had never seen Hilary so...full of hatred...she was usually so happy or angry. "We all hate them, they caused so much pain and because of your little disappearence they stole the sacred bitbeasts and cloned them and now they have an army of mutant bitbeasts of doom!" Hilary yelled at them her brownish-ruby eyes bore holes through each of the Bladebreakers like a dracon beam through tissue.**(ok the dracon beam is from Animorphs)**

"Tala!Your here!" Infinity said tot he red-headed man. Her silver hair was visable through the crack in the door she made between the two doors that lead to the dorms."Hello Infinity," Tala said calmly, for some reason he had this weird attraction to her.**(not my idea) **She walked up to him and smiled innocently, her emerald eyes glimmed with happiness. Infinity looked around Tala to see Tyson sitting on the floor, Kenny typing away on his computer, Ray sitting crossed-legged on the floor next to Tyson, Max talking to Hiroshi in the corner of the room and Kai in his usual pose; arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

"They're still here?" Infinity said, "I swear I heard Hilary shoo them away." "No they're not here for long," Marina said. Then her watch beeped so she looked at it for a second and then left the room without another word. Hiroshi and Mariah followed Marina out the door to who know's where, leaving Hilary and Infinity to the guys. "So Hilary aren't you mad you lost the battle?" Infinity questioned. "What battle?" Hilary questioned back.

"Well, we did lose Kyoto and they were the ones who were suppling us with food," Infinity stated. "WHAT! NO FOOD!" Tyson screeched. Infinity slapped him hard on the back of his head, cuaseing him to lose balance and plant his face in the ground.'Ow'. Infinity went to take a seat on one of the well-carved chairs.

------------------------------

Tala's pov

_He watched as Infinity planted herself in a chair, crossing her long, smooth legs_.**(if you don't know where this is going shame on you!)'**_All I want to do was hold her' Tala thought. He then kick himself hard. 'WHAT AM I THINKING!'_

-------------------------------

Hilary walked over to one corner and picked up the dufle bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Infinity asked. "Explore the new campus," Hilary answered easily. "But they probably got gaurds there! They're going to rip you limb from limb!" Infinity said convincingly. "I'll take my spell book...don't worry I've done this before," Hilary said a little smirk spread across her face.

---------------------------

OK the 10th chappie is up!finally!i have this huge project to do so i didn't have enough time to post and i cant go any further cause i need ideas!

should i

a)make hilary betray the GBA

b)Go and get captured

c)go and get destroyed

d)she goes and finds some kind of info by asking 1 of her spies

e)none of the above

the future of this story rests in the reveiwers hands


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What time does  
Chapter: The reason for battle 1

------------------------------

_Last time_

_Hilary walked over to one corner and picked up the dufle bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Infinity asked. "Explore the new campus," Hilary answered easily. "But they probably got gaurds there! They're going to rip you limb from limb!" Infinity said convincingly. "I'll take my spell book...don't worry I've done this before," Hilary said a little smirk spread across her face._

-----------------------------

Now

"Are you sure?" Infinity asked, Hilary was her best friend and she couldn't let her walk in to the face of death! Ok, so she was one of her best friends but she can't just sit there doing nothing! "I'm sure... I want you to stay here and keep everything in line, ok?" Hilary was calm and even though she new that she may not make it out alive at least she will leave the GBA in good hands.

_'What am I thinking! Ofcourse I'm going to make it!' Hilary scolded at herself for thinking like that._"Here..." Infinity said trowing her a little device, "It's a mini camera." Hilary put it on, it was silver and hung on to the top of her ear, when she pressed the botton it made a sort of sunglasses sort of thing.**(sorta like sailor mercury's from sailor moon)** Hilary quickly she went to the window, holding her glider cover her head with the handles.** (like Nausicaa's from the valley of the wind)**

When she jumped her glider cought an air terminal and she front flipped on to her glider without losing anything.** (also like Nausicaa...and i am not going to copy anymore from that!)**Then she flew out of sight and onward to her distination.

-----------------------------

Back at the GBA hq

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tyson asked. "We'll see," Infinity answered and swiched on a screen. There they saw a high veiw of the desert beyond the borders of the once great city of Tokyo. "Hilary how are you?" Infinity asked in to the microphone. There was a sudden, uneasy feeling in the room and the pictures on the screen went crazy!

When everything went straight on the screen it showed hilary in a very angry face. "Whet are you trying to do? Startle me to death?" Hilary said, her question dripped with I-am-going-to-kill-you. "NO!" Infinity said, "It's for your own good. If you don't come back we can still have the information." "Fine but you better not talk!" Hilary snapped. "Ok," Infinity said.

After what seemed like forever the screen showed a city which also looked burned down.

---------------------------

Hilary's POV

When I finally saw the edge of the burnt city I landed my glider down. They probable haven't got too many good soilders, since they went in to a war with they're now hostage and didn't have time to get new recruits, this would be a perfect time to attack. I ran until a got in to the borders and I was right about one thing they didn't have to many soilders. Infact, there weren't any at all!

I smirked and thought to myself, this is going to be easy. As I ran I still saw no people and everywhere I ran there was nothing but ashes and the remains of Kyoto. When I finally found the new Headquarters for Biovolt it was swarming with soilders. I had forgotten that those people in Kyoto would do anything to keep they're heads.**(no offense)**

I pressed my back against the wall of a burnt house, or at lease I thought it was. I took out one of my flash grenades and threw it to my left so that all the soilders would go and check it out, leaving the building unguarded. The plan went exacly how I planed it and now I was sneaking in to the Biovolt headquarters

-------------------------

With the gang

Infinity stood watching the screen carefully, behind her stood Tala arms crossed, he was in a state of shock that Hilary stole some of HIS flash grenades and used them. Tyson was running around like a moron because of the explotions, Kenny was typing away on his keyboard, Ray was in some yoga pose trying to calm himself and Kai was leaning on the wall like there wasn't a care in the world!

"Tala I'm worried," Infinity said,"Hilary looks out numbered one to a hundred." "Have a little faith she'll be fine and if she gets in to trouble we'll be here to bail her out," Tala put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her smile at him. _'He looks so cute when he's up close...WHAT AM I SAYING!' Infinity scolded at herself, this was no time to think such things._

Infinity turn back to the screen hiding the blush that crept up her face, making it look like a ripe tomato. Kai looked at the scene and grimaced. '_What are they doing? They look like idiots in love!' Kai spat in his head._

**Your not the only one...**

_Oh no not again!_

**Oh yes again!**

_What are you doing here!_

**Simple, to bother you!**

_WHAT!_

**Kidding! I am you so I'm always here! **

_WHY ARE YOU HERE!_

**You know every well you like Hilary your just denying it...**

_I AM NOT!_

**YAH! You are in love and nothing is going to change it! You have liked her since the moment you met her! DUMB-ASS! How can you not know that?**

_SHUT UP! I AM NOT IN LOVE, I AM NOT EVER GOING TO LIKE HER! AND YOUR NOT REAL!_

**Very funny I'm here weither you like it of not. I am still here even if you deny it and I'm not leaving even if you hate me.**

_I hate you..._

**YOU...HATE...ME!...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!continues to sob like there is no tomorrow**

-------------------------

Hilary's POV

I had to crawl through the air vent if I didn't want to get caught and trust me don't ever do that! I lied down on my front and crawled through the cold, metal vent and peered through every vent opening I came across. Hoping to find something. So far I only found a training room, a girls bathroom and the kitchen. Nothing useful but at least I could make a map afterwards. If I amde it out alive that is. When I came to another opening my eyes could belive what I saw.

It was a HUGE, dark room with four HUGE glass containers, each held a sacred bitbeast. They floated in the middle of the huge containers full of glowing green goo. Once in a while it bubbled and the bitbeasts would shake, the wires attached to them expanded then went back to they're normal size. I stared in horrer as those whores used the bitbeasts like paper. Mere objects to play around with and test as they so please.

Draggon was closest to me so I guess it noticed me. I opened the vent panel and jumped down, gracfully landing on by feet without making a sound._ Help us._ Dragoon's voice rang in my head. I ran to his container and placed my hand on it. "I will, I promise," Hilary said quietly. just then I heard some footsteps and they weren't your ordinary footsteps. They were heavy and made a metal clanking kind of sound.

-------------------------

Normal POV

Heavy footsteps were heard outside of the room by Hilary's sencitive ears. _'They're coming,' Hilary thought._ She put on a cloth mask that covered the lower-half of her face to conceal her identidy and unsheathed her sword from her belt. The hilt glowed as the metal reflected the green glow of the tanks. "Hey I heard something in side here," a voice said. "Are you sure?" another voice said, it was deeper than the first so Hilary assumed that he was older. The door creaked open to reveal...

-------------------------

With the gang

Tala's eyes widened at the sight of the sacred bitbeasts. "Hey guys come check this out!" He yelled over to the others. When everone was gathered around the screen they're eyes turned to dinner plates and they're mouths droped wide open, even Kai.**(I know thats very OOC but it happens)** Kai's eyes turned in to evil slits. "I'm going to kill them all," he muttered under his breath so only he would know what he said.

No one bothered to ask about it, they were all trying to prosses all the information. Tyson's scream shook the GBA headquarters building like an earthquake.

--------------------------

this is all im doing fokes cause im really tired, it's 11:00 pm, I need some bad guys that I can use and I'm evil. I love doing cliffies, it makes it more tense. R&R people!


	12. the reason for battle part 2

Title: What time does  
Chapter: The reason for battle part 2

------------------------------

_last time_

_No one bothered to ask about it, they were all trying to prosses all the information. Tyson's scream shook the GBA headquarters building like an earthquake._

------------------------------

_now with Hilary_

The door creaked open to reveal... Himori? A girl with short black hair that reached her chest and dark brown eyes stared at Hilary far a moment. Hilary for one hasn't changed. She dressed the same and looked the same... but WAS she the same?

Rumor has it that the legendary warriors that kept and bonded with the four sacred bitbeasts were back. They kept the bitbeasts competetive side content by playing a sort of sport called "beyblading". A sort of game where people make a sort of toy with certain parts and consealed the bitbeast inside to enhance it's power and to put it's competetive side and the owners at balance.

The point is to knock out or stop from spinning the blade before the opponent does. Himori didn't belive in that stuff until they used they bitbeasts to destroy half the world. Her cousin alway told stuff about them but she hadn't believed her.

Himori was a smart girl. But not the best fighter. "Hey Hils what are you doing here?" Himory asked very castually, too casually for Hilary's liking. They were in an enemy base and all she can say is _'Hey Hils what are you doing here'_ ? This was going to be a long mission.

"I can say the same to you..." Hilary muttered bitterly at her cousin. She really didn't like her. There was always something she didn't understand about her and Hilary didn't like to be without knowledge. Himori always found a silver lining for everything, problems and all.

Why couldn't she do that? _Your too bitter and cold thats why,_ her inner self said. Not what she wanted to hear but it was true... in a way. "I'm just here to see if I can find a self destroying botton," Himori finally answered.

Hilary almost wanted to rip her in to little pieces and feed her to some monsters or something. Fortunitly she learned not to take actions without thinking about the consecuinces first. Himori did save her life once.

"Why? The bitbeasts are in here and we should save them," Hilary said in a half calm half mad sort of way.

"Thats where your wrong Hilary they're just clones see?" she pointed to the test tubes as they pumped substance in to their half-full shells of a body. How could Hilary not have seen that?** (I bet i fooled you didn't I?)**

The monters were usually a mangled up vesion of infused bitbeasts with bit and pieces of animals. It was so horrible when she first saw those demons.

------------------------------

_flashback_

_Hilary stared out at the rain from the window in her room. The GBA building had only finished a couple week before and so everyone was busy trying to move all their things in. She didn't bring much... not that there was much to bring anyway. Her house had been bombed and so were her parents. Both blown to dust and ash. _

_Her sensai told her not to cry. Not to shed tears for what had already happened. This all happened a year ago so her sensai took her in. Now he was dead. He died of old age and it was only a month ago that they were sitting around the same table, eating the same meal. Together. _

_But that was no longer the case. Now he was buried beside her parents' ashes. She didn't cry. She didn't speak. She didn't do anything other than breathing and thinking._

_'knock' 'knock' The sound of the door being knocked on made her alert to reality again. "Hey can I come in?" the person at the door answered. She hesitated for a few moments to consider letting him in._

_"Yah..." Hilary said in a strange voice that was raspy and unrecoisable since she hadn't said anything for a whole month. She barely knew it was her own voice until she realised that the sound was coming from her._

_The white door creaked open to show Hero standing at the door. Since everyone around her was gone he sort of became an older brother to her. He knew her pain and was the only one she would talk to. Even though that was the first time she spoke since her sensai died. Hero walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, even though it would help. _

_Hilary stared up at him with empty eyes. She felt sympathy for him even though he felt smpathy for her. His brother had just disappeared in to thin air and now his only family, gramps, was in a vegtable stat. His father died in a desert storm and his body was never found._

_Silent sympathy for each other filled the room. It wasn't uncomfortable it was very calming and peacful. The exact opposite of what the real world was like. What she couldn't understand was this thumping feeling in her heart. It wasn't like anything she ever felt. It was horrible as fear's hand clutched on to heart, making her gasp in pain as it drew it's fingers around her heart tighter and tighter._

_end of flashback_

------------------------------

Hilary pushed the memory in to the depths of her mind. It was too horrible, too... painful. Why did she suffer so much pain when her cousin was so free? As free as the stars shining brightly as they looked at her with the same sympathy that Hero gave her. But then they turned to eath other and laughed at how pathetic she was.

She hated the stars now, they mocked her because she just couldn't move on. They mocked Mother Earth because she had given birth to such terrible creatures. They ones that were destroying her. The ones that were so greedy they destroyed each other so they could dominate everything. They were foolish. They were selfish. They were humans.

The stars gloated at them and reminded them how they were so much better than they were. The stars were so close that they could hear them mocking, but to far to grasp and hurt. They were safe in their homes, mocking while earth was dieing.

Himori looked at her with sympathy and Hilary hated it. She was the devil and Himori was an angel. Forever they would act the same. The devil stuck in the firey pits of hell, hating the angel for it's glory and freedom. And the angel lookig down with sympathy at where had been born and forever trapped there, never to feel the freedom it had.

Now Hilary realised that she was the devil and forever will be. Never to feel true happiness and freedom.

------------------------------

_flashback_

_As fear finally loosened it's grip on her, letting her breath again. Hilary stared out the window to see many different colours coming toward them all mangled together. It was like a sea of all her emotion coming right towards her. It looked so beautiful at first but then her heart beated hard in her chest, jumping up her throat._

_As the monsters approched they didn't stop to do anything. They toppled everything in their path and they didn't stop. Those things that crashed in to the side of the GBA building and they kept on crashing._

_"GO!" Hero screamed at her and she did as told not knowing that was the last time he would say anything. Most of the memory was blured but what she did remember was holding in the tears afterward. While she ran Hero was too but he got hit on the head by some wood and died from suffacation. Gramps died because he got crushed._

_Now all she had was the air and herself. After a week of locking herself in her room she came out and tried to kill herself. Mariah had been there and stopped her. Mainly by knocking her out._

_end of flashback_

------------------------------

Now she couldn't help it. Tears flowed freely as she stared at her cousin. What had happened to that cheerful girl she once was? Hilary stopped herself and took in a shaky breath.

------------------------------

_at GBA hq_

Kai watched from afar as Tala and Infinity got in to an argument again.**(the owner of infinity said i didnt make her cold enough and tala was to kind-hearted so im now going to change things)** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T PUT ENOUGH BATTIERS IN IT! YOUR THE OE WHO PRESSED THE OFF BUTTON!" screamed a very tick off Infinity. "Sure and I'm an alien from the planet Bum-bum," Tala smirked at his own insult, he was very pround of himself right now.

Now Infinity was really mad and she took some of her drink in her hand. Infinity smirked evily as she neared the very cold drink to Tala's neck. Then when he least expected it she poured the entire thing down his shirt!

------------------------------

yay! im done! sorry it took me so long but i could'nt find the time to up date! AND PLZ REVIEW! I NEED MORE IDEADS TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

i hope u liked it... my friend bugged me about tala and infinity so if you think it still isnt good enough tell me!


	13. Me : the poem

**Me**

ok this is just like a poem that i wrote so rate and this is like a poem that hilary is thinking about.YES this is my poem!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me By:Tataiha

There's a place behind pearly white gates

This place is all good people's fates

I'm not a good person, and never will

but those who think I am must be ill

To say such things is hard to believe

like a wish coming true on Christmas eve

I try to push the dark inside me

but it does the same to the good side of me

This wonderful side thats locked in a cage

left there to just sit and age

This terrible pound it's locked deep inside

it seems it'll never reach the freedom that is on the outside

So now i stand here, my eyes full of hate

Right now there's nothing anyone can do, it's already too late

Hilary thought of this poem everyday and it seems to reflect on her, almost as if it was meant to be just for her. But it's the truth, it's too late to turn back now. All can be done is to fight on until someone wins and thats exacly what was going to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i would like a vote for if u want to have a sequel and if u do what kind?

a)yes sequel : 500 years in past

b)yes sequel : alternate universe

c)no sequel

you must vote or there will be no next chapter!


End file.
